gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Huddington, Midway
| subdivision_type1 = Special Region | subdivision_name1 = Midway | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | established_title1 = | established_date1 = | established_title2 = | established_date2 = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | unit_pref = Metric | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 12.9 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_min_m = | elevation_m = | elevation_max_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 18246 | population_as_of = 2015 | population_rank = 2nd in Midway Special Region | population_density_km2 = auto | population_metro = 36000 | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | population_est = 25000 | pop_est_as_of = 2016 | timezone1 = Midway Central Standard Time | utc_offset1 = +15 | timezone1_DST = Midway Central Daylight Savings Time | utc_offset1_DST = +16 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = | blank1_name = Living cost | blank1_info = 116.7Compared to Archemedes = 100 }} Huddington (Traditional Chinese: 哈德頓) is a town in south-western Midway Special Region, on the northern banks of Midway River. It is the second largest city in Midway Special Region, behind the City of Lakedale. The town is located in a transition zone between the aspen parkland and boreal forest biomes. It contains a wealth of natural resources, attracting different industries to invest in the region to harvest the resources. The area is noted for the Huddington Hydroelectric Dam, which produces electricity for the city and its immediate region. Etymology Huddington is named after the Huddington village in Worcestershire, England. History The settlement was initially named "Rhino City" at its founding, for the wildlife existence of the rhinoceros species in the area. The area was first settled by the British colonists in the 17th century as a trading post with the local nomadic population. Geography Much of the town is flat on a prairie with gently rolling hills. The Midway River flows south of the city. Climate Huddington has a humid continental climate (Dfb) as classified by the Köppen climate classification, with cold winters and warm, humid summer. Huddington is significantly warmer than many locations across Midway Special Region. Rainfall is plentiful in the summer. Due to influences from the mountains to the north, winter temperatures can be as low as -30°C (-22°F) in the winter with plentiful snowfall. Summer temperatures may occasionally reach 35°C (95°F). Demography Cityscape Much of the urban area of Huddington is concentrated on the northern shores of Midway River. The southern shores is relatively undeveloped. Huddington is formed by the main town centre of Huddington, St. Boniface village, the hamlets of Albert Shores and Sterling Hill. The town is currently expanding northward in its urban area, Economy Shopping The Mall of Moderation is a medium-sized shopping mall located north of the town's primary urban core. It provides over 90 shops to cater the town's shopping needs. The shopping centre also features the Cinescape movie theatre. Education Infrastructure Transportation Public transportation is provided by Huddys Public Transport (HPT), which provides several bus routes across different communities across the town. The town is accessible by air via Huddington Billie Chai Airport, a municipal airport newly built in 2014. Sister cities * : Prince Albert, Saskatchewan Footnotes Category:Midway Special Region